


Who's Really the Pervert?

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Shouyou knows better than to thirst and fantasize about his boyfriend during practice. But watching the expanse of Kiyioomi's back flex and contract makes Shouyou feel some type of way.Why fantasize when you have the real thing right there?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Who's Really the Pervert?

When Shouyou was a freshman in high school, he hated the idea of being rotated to the back row during a game. He thrived on being in the front, being an attacker, the decoy, and the blocker. He hated the back row; he hated defense because he sucked. 

But these days, as a functioning young adult, he lives for the back row; now that he’s arguably ranked as one of the best receivers nationally in Japan. And while Shouyou thrives on the back row as being one of the best defenders, there is another reason as to why he loves the back row. 

It isn’t the wide perspective of the court that was afforded to him. It isn’t being able to track everyone’s movements and his ability to read them. It isn’t because he could lure the offense in with his ninja-like skills. 

No, Shouyou loves being on the back row because it gives him the best view of all: his boyfriend’s — Sakusa Kiyoomi — broad back. Now, Shouyou knows better than to be thirsting over his (hot) boyfriend in the middle of practice, but can anyone blame him? 

He watches as Kiyoomi’s shoulders flex and contract under his tight dri-fit shirt as he goes up for a block. He subconsciously licks his lips before shouting, “Nice Kill!” 

Kiyoomi tilts his head back towards Shouyou with a hint of a smile that only he was privy to. Shouyou shoots back his own beaming smile; pleased with his boyfriend’s coy nature reserved just for him. 

Shouyou’s eyes continue to track Kiyoomi’s back, biting down on his lip as he watches sweat drip down his graceful neck and disappearing into his shirt. For a brief second, he imagines licking that bead of sweat; knowing full well Kiyoomi would admonish him for it. 

He shakes his head out of his reverie, he gets into place to receive; he needs to concentrate. He can play around with Kiyoomi later. 

After cooldown Shouyou's eyes drift over to his now shirtless boyfriend. He watches with rapt attention to how his fingers catch the hem of his shirt cinched around his tiny waist. He watches as his back bowed, emphasizing the divot of his spine and the dimples in his lower back right at the curve of his ass. 

His eyes are drawn to the fabric being pulled up, exposing creamy white, unmarked skin. The carved out muscles chiseled through a rigorous training regiment of hours spent at the gym. Kiyoomi didn’t do it for the looks, but as a dedicated athlete wanting to perfect his game and keep himself strong. 

Shouyou shivers at the thought of running his fingers along Kiyoomi’s spine and letting his tongue dip into the hard lines of his muscle. Kiyoomi looks over his shoulder at Shouyou raising his eyebrow at him, but Shouyou doesn’t feel like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Rather, Shouyou feels emboldened by their exchange, and flashes a wolfish grin. The raven haired man squints back at Shouyou, wondering what his partner is thinking of, but turns back to his locker, and changes into a new shirt. Shouyou quickly changes out of his clothes too, so as to not keep Kiyoomi waiting. 

Kiyoomi holds out his hand the moment he hears Shouyou approaching; the latter slipping his fingers in between his long slender fingers and interlaces them together, clasping his hand snugly. He childishly swings their hands as they exit the locker room, with him shouting ‘bye’ to the rest of the team that decided to shower there. 

The duo always showers at home; Kiyoomi couldn’t be pressed to use the locker room showers. He uses them as minimally as possible; deigning to use one if absolutely necessary. 

On the train ride home, they sit side by side, Shouyou leans into him and rests his cheek on his shoulder with a soft sigh. Kiyoomi reaches with his free hand ruffling his hair. 

“You okay?” 

“Mm hmm! Never better. What about you?”

“You’re always full of energy after practice. I don’t know how you do it. But I’m okay, just tired.”

“How’s your shoulder?” 

Kiyoomi’s eyebrow rose at the question. “You noticed?”

“You think  _ I _ wouldn’t notice when my wonderful boyfriend is off his game!?”

He rolls his eyes. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Nothing a hot bath can’t fix.” 

Shouyou hums thoughtfully. “Okay, but let me know though if you need anything.” 

Kiyoomi looks down at his boyfriend, sneaking a kiss onto his forehead behind his facemask. “Thank you, but really. I’m okay.” 

They hold hands as they walk home after the station, Shouyou jumps up onto the long stretch of short concrete planters, traipsing along it like a tightrope, one foot in front of the other for balance. Shouyou can tell Kiyoomi is smiling beneath his face mask, the corners of his eyes crinkling at Shouyou’s antics. 

Inside their apartment, Kiyoomi heads straight to their room and ensuite bathroom leaving Shouyou to whip up a quick dinner for them to enjoy. 

After dinner they find themselves seated on the couch together enjoying their green tea to wind down for the day. Shouyou finds it endearing how talkative Kiyoomi gets once they are in the comfort of their own home. Topics ranging from practice and upcoming games to mundane things like, grocery shopping, or buying more things for their apartment. 

Shouyou was half paying attention, too focused on how cute Kiyoomi is; laying his head on his lap as he blabs on and on about nothing in particular. He is too focused on combing his fingers through his soft wavy hair, fingers scratching along his scalp as he did routinely as part of their quality time together. But if Shouyou were to be honest, it’s because he couldn’t keep his hands off of Kiyoomi. 

“Earth to Shouyou.” Kiyoomi’s voice pops his blissful bubble.

Shouyou blinks several times before he refocuses on black eyes that have been looking at him for quite some time. 

“Hmm?” he hums as his fingers weave through black hair once more,  _ How soft _ , Shouyou thinks. 

“You’re spacing out, everything okay?” 

“Yeah, sorry, just distracted.”

Kiyoomi’s eyebrows furrow slightly, “You know you can tell me if something is bothering you.”

Shouyou laughs lightly, “I promise, it’s nothing Omi. You would be the first person to know if something was wrong.”

Light pink dusts Kiyoomi’s cheeks as he purses his lips and looks away, “Maybe we should get to bed.” Kiyoomi is the first to rise, grabbing their cups to put away as he says, “You should wash up first. I’ll be there as soon as I finish the rest of our dishes.”

Shouyou nods as he bounces up from the couch and heads to their bedroom; stripping down the moment he walks into it and fully naked by the time he makes it to their shower. He giggles to himself, thinking about how annoyed Kiyoomi would be at having to pick up after him. 

The hot water feels good against his skin, but did nothing to temper down the lust he’s been experiencing since their practice. He bit on his lip as he thought about his boyfriend. He shakes himself out of his dirty thoughts and hurried to finish showering. Why fantasize about it when his boyfriend was literally on the other side of the door? 

He dries himself off before he wraps his towel low around his waist and walks out of the bathroom with a smaller towel to ruffle his hair dry. Shouyou smirks when he looks up.

Kiyoomi starts speaking the moment Shouyou opens the door; he’s telling him some kind of story or anecdote and Shouyou, who isn’t’ fully listening, just hums “Uh huh” at whatever he’s saying; too distracted to see what lays before him. 

He’s already stripped down to his boxers and laid out on his stomach across their bed. Shouyou’s eyes travel up Kiyoomi’s calves and thighs, up the curve of his round as, down into the dip of his lower back, and up to the wide expanse that flared to his back and shoulders. Kiyoomi’s arms are tucked under the pillow, his face is turned towards the opposite side of the room, unaware of Shouyou approaching him. 

Shouyou has not stopped thinking about licking Kiyoomi’s back since it first popped into his head. While Kiyoomi continues to rant about something Shouyou climbs their bed and straddles Kiyooomi’s lower back, sitting on his ass. 

“Shouyou?” Kiyoomi asks as he glances over his shoulder. 

“Omi,” he says just shy of a murmur. His hands wrap around Kiyoomi’s slender waist, thumbs digging into the dimples of his lower back, “I’ve been thinking about doing this  _ all _ day.” 

Shouyou sees his shoulders tense up for a second before relaxing. His gaze traveled up his back before locking eyes with Kiyoomi; who has a coy smirk on his face.

“Is this why you weren’t listening to me?” 

“Sorry babe, I get distracted. It’s not fair that you’re so  _ sexy _ .”

Shouyou leans down, pressing his lips against Kiyoomi’s skin. His tongue pokes out dipping into the dimples of his lower back, before sliding and dipping into the crevice of his spine. He flattens his palms against him, sliding up and down his back, his fingers digging into his skin where he felt a knot of muscle and started to massage him.

Kiyoomi groans, lighting Shouyou up in excitement. His fingers press harder, and Kiyoomi elicits more guttural moans. 

“Oh?” Shouyou says as he slides up higher into his shoulder blades, and scoots up so that he is sitting on Kiyoomi’s back, “You’re so  _ tight _ Omi.”

“The knots in my back are tight, and maybe I should hire a masseuse.” 

“Why hired one when you have a personal one?” Shouyou undulates his hips. “You like my massages don’t you? 

A heavy lidded eye glares at him over his shoulder, “Yes, you have magic fingers. But—”

“—But?” 

“—Your form of payment.” 

Shouyou chuckles at that response, ripping his towel off, and rolls his hips again, letting Kiyoomi feel his arousal against him.

“Fuck.” Kiyoomi muffles his response into the pillow. 

“Omi Omi,” he sang, his fingers continuing to massage him as he rubs himself against the curve of his back. 

“Pervert.”

Shouyou saw the tips of his ears tinge red in embarrassment, and drapes himself over the rest of his back; arms folding over Kiyoomi’s shoulder as he rests his chin on it. He presses his dick harder against Kiyoomi. 

“I won’t deny it. I’m totally a pervert. A pervert  _ for you _ .” 

Kiyoomi shifts below him, jostling Shouyou to sit on his knees as he rolls over to lay on his back. Shouyou’s ass nestles nicely on his cock. He rests his hands on Shouyou’s thigh and slides them up; his gaze travels up Shouyou’s body, starting from his creamy thick thighs, his hardened cock, his impressive chest, and his adorable face that had lust written all over it. 

“You want me that bad, Shouyou?” 

Shouyou bit down on his lips. “Mm hmm.” 

Kiyoomi rolls his hips up into Shouyou making the smaller man gasp. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Shouyou blushes at Kiyoomi’s forwardness. “Wh-what?” 

“You must’ve had a plan already right?” Kiyoomi’s large hands slide up Shouyou’s thighs. “You’re already  _ naked _ after all. You’re a greedy little crow, I’m surprised you’re not just taking what you want.” 

“O-oh, you’re—” Shouyou stutters, “—you’re never this playful.” 

Kiyoomi chuckles. “Shouyou, you’re the one sitting on top of me naked. You already know what you want, so again.  _ Why, _ aren’t you taking it?” He pinched Shouyou’s thigh. 

Shivers ran up Shouyou’s spine at the challenge. He licks his lips, his gaze shifting to something playful as he smirks down at Kiyoomi. Oh, Kiyoomi was playing with fire by uttering those words to Shouyou.

Shouyou lays across Kiyoomi, connecting their lips in a sensual kiss as he rolls his hips against his boyfriends; his cock slides against Kiyoomi’s growing hard-on; the fabric of his boxers adding a hot friction between them. Shouyou reaches down, pulling out Kiyoomi’s cock, and flimsily wraps his small hand around both of their dicks to press them together and stroke them simultaneously. 

Kiyoomi moans into his mouth, but doesn’t dare make a move to assist Shouyou; especially having basically told him to take control. 

Shouyou pulls his lips away with a sly grin. “You’re going to eat your words Omi.” 

Kiyoomi cocks his head in confusion, but his eyes widened when Shouyou turned and straddled him in the opposite direction. Shouyou sits on his chest and leans forward, exposing his pink hole to Kiyoomi. 

“Take what I want right? Omi, I want you to eat me out while I suck you off.” Shouyou raises an eyebrow as he looks over his shoulder to Kiyoomi’s deadpan face. Shouyou knows he’s hesitating, but he knows he’ll cave. 

Truth be told, as much of a clean freak Kiyoomi is in public, he was downright dirty in the bedroom, a secret pervert. A secret Shouyou would have to take to his grave.

“Only for you,” Kiyoomi says as his large hands palm Shouyou’s butt cheeks and spread them apart. 

Shouyou bit down on his lip and groans the moment he feels Kiyoomi’s tongue lapping at his taint. Shouyou wraps his fingers around Kiyoomi’s thick cock, licking the tip tentatively, as the fingers on his ass dig deeper at his teasing licks. 

He wraps his lips around the head, his tongue rubs over the slit repeatedly, making Kiyoomi moan against his hole. Shouyou hums as he takes him inch by inch, till his nose is pressed against his balls. Kiyoomi’s tongue is buried deep in his ass; alternating between his tongue and fingers preparing Shouyou, stretching him open.

Shouyou relaxes his throat, slurping up any excess spit as he moves up and down Kiyoomi's thick cock, and arches his back pushing his face further into his boyfriend’s face. He can tell Kiyoomi is trying hard not to thrust his hips up into his mouth; judging by the way his thighs tense up, and the light bites Shouyou can feel on his ass. 

As their pants and moans escalate, Shouyou pops his mouth off of Kiyoomi and pulls away from Kiyoomi’s face. He turns to face Kiyoomi again and kisses him; their spit smearing across one another’s faces.

Shouyou can’t help but giggle at how comfortable Kiyoomi is about the exchange of their bodily fluids. “You’re so  _ dirty _ Omi, such a dirty perverted naughty boy.” 

Kiyoomi’s hands rest on Shouyou’s hips; he lightly pinches him. “And? You love it.” 

“Oh, I do. I love it so much,” Shouyou replies as he grinned. 

He moves to kneel, lifts his hips up, reaching behind him for Kiyoomi’s cock, and starts to line himself up to the head. 

“Shouyou, are you sure you—ugh.” Kiyoomi tries to say before Shouyou sinks down. 

“Hnng—yes. I want  _ this _ tonight.” 

Shouyou rarely rides Kiyoomi; the sensations are too much; too full and too deep. 

“I’m  _ greedy _ , remember Omi?” Shouyou teases as he slowly takes him in; Kiyoomi grips his hips tighter the further his dick went in. Once Shouyou is fully seated he takes a second to adjust to being full. He rose and fell slowly, adjusting to the burn and stretch; small whines emitting from his throat as he thows his head back. His hands ran up and down his body, tweaking and pinching his nipples. Kiyoomi’s hands wrap around his waist as he matches his rhythm and pace by thrusting into him each time Shouyou sinks down. 

“Anh—so deep. Omi, so  _ deep _ .” Shouyou cries out, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. It’s so deep; he feels so full. 

Shouyou slows his motions when it becomes too much for him to handle. He adjusts his position; planting his feet on the bed as he spreads his thighs wide open and leans back, and supports himself via Kiyoomi’s knees. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .” Whispers Kiyoomi breathlessly, “Shouyou—” he chokes out.

“Yes?” Shouyou says, biting his lip as he slides up and down Kiyoomi’s dick. He can see his boyfriend’s jaw clench.

“Too good. You look too good like that,” he pants out. “Fuck, look how well you take my cock. How pretty you look taking it all.” 

Shouyou moans and his hips stutter, “O-omi, you can’t—you know. Oh my  _ God _ . You know what talking dirty does to me.” 

Kiyoomi rises to a seated position, wrapping his arms around Shouyou’s waist and pulling him flush against him; he uses his hands to guide Shouyou’s hips up and down faster. His mouth latches onto his nipples, tracing circles with his tongue before biting gently. He sucks on his collar bone, his hot breath ghosts over his damp skin as he mutters more dirty talk. 

“God, you’re so—hng, I’m gonna fuck you so hard into the bed. So greedy Shouyou; I’ll give you more than you can take. Make you unable to walk tomorrow.” 

“Oh  _ shit _ . Yes, please!” Shouyou cries. 

Kiyoomi tackles him to the bed, his hands on Shouyou’s thighs, spreading his legs wider as he presses them towards Shouyou’s chest. His tailbone lifts off the bed, and Kiyoomi uses his body weight to slam his hips down. Shouyou cries as he gasps for breath; this was deeper than anything they’d ever done.

“Omi, Kiyoomi—hng—so de-deep! Ahh!” He screams when Kiyoomi’s angle hits his prostate dead on. “Oh God, oh please!” He continues to plead. 

Kiyoomi does not let up his pace, instead he fucks Shouyou harder; the sound of their skin bouncing off the walls of their bedroom and echoing in Shouyou’s ears. His vision starts to get fuzzy around the edges as he looks up at Kiyoomi’s face; his dark eyes boring into him as he fucks the life out of him. 

“Oh, Omi.” He moans. It feels so good, so deep; and somehow he wants more. “Harder, faster—ah! Yes! Just like that!”

Kiyoomi falls onto the bed as he hunches over Shouyou, caging him in with his elbows. Covering Shouyou’s lips with his as he thrusts his hips harshly; Shouyou can feell Kiyoomi’s sharp hip bones against the back of his thighs. He wraps his hands around Kiyoomi’s broad back; his fingers dig in.  _ It’s all because of his back _ , Shouyou’s mind screams over the white noise of pleasure,  _ over his fucking back!  _

“I’m—I’m—” Shouyou tries to say; the pressure of his impending orgasm starting to push through. “Omi! Come, I need—I want. Come in me. I want your cum!” 

Kiyoomi’s hips stutter at the request; but he fiercely kisses Shouyou and bites down on his lip and pulls on it, muttering, “Anything you want.” 

Kiyoomi slams his hips over and over and Shouyou’s fingernails drag down his back over and over. Finally, Shouyou’s vision completely blanks out when he throws his head back against the bed, unable to contain the overwhelming need to voice out the pleasure that had built in his body as he came. Kiyoomi follows quickly behind him, slamming his hips hard, and burying his dick as deep as possible as his seed spills inside him. Shouyou moans loudly again when he feels Kiyoomi’s dick pulsating inside of him. 

When Kiyoomi finally pulls away, Shouyou's shaking legs fall to the bed boneless; his lower back feels the sweet relief of their plush comforter below them. Kiyoomi wipes the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, groaning as he rolls off their bed on wobbly legs. Shouyou watches as he goes to the bathroom, fetches a washcloth, and wipes himself down before walking back to Shouyou and cleaning him up. 

Shouyou looks up at him with a closed-mouth smile that makes Kiyoomi roll his eyes as he tosses the small towel into the dirty laundry basket. Shouyou heaves himself upright when Kiyoomi comes back to bed and takes a seat. Shouyou sleepily face plants into the space between Kiyoomi’s shoulder blades; his forehead sticking to his sweaty skin.

He chuckles in complete bliss and opens his eyes, widening as he sees Kiyoomi’s back.

“Oh.” He says quietly.

“Oh? What do you mean oh?” 

“Omi-kun, can you get the first aid cream?” 

“What? Why? What for?”

“I uh—I may have gotten carried away!” 

Kiyoomi slumps and sighs, “Is it bad?” 

“Umm—you could say you slid down a bunch of rocks?” 

“That—Shouyou that makes absolutely no sense.”

“I’m sorry!” 

Kiyoomi sighs exasperatedly. “It’s fine.” 

“Hmm, yeah, but ...I kinda blame you.” 

“What?? Why would you possibly blame me? Actually,  _ how _ is this my fault?” He twists to face Shouyou. 

Shouyou blushes. “It’s—gah. It’s your back! Your back made me horny!” 

“I’m—I’m sorry?” 

Shouyou belly flops onto their bed in embarrassment and buries his head in his pillow. 

Kiyoomi lays next to him, face up towards the ceiling, and he chuckles softly. “What are we going to do with you Shouyou?” 

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?” 

“Every little thing sets you off. Today it was my back, the other day it was my lips, the day before that it was my neck. You really are a pervert.” 

Shouyou groans into his pillow and kicks his legs. He turns his head, only one eye visible as he looks at Kiyoomi next to him. “It’s not bad though, right?”

“No, it’s not. I just like to tease you.” Kiyoomi reaches over and ruffles his hair. “It’s good to know my boyfriend finds everything about me so...so—”

“Lickable? Hot? Sexy? Perfect? Fuckable?” 

Kiyoomi whacks him over the head with his own pillow. “ _ Attractive _ —but thanks.” He rolls over to his side and pulls Shouyou close to him. “It probably helps that my greedy pervert boyfriend is equally  _ lickable, hot, sexy, perfect, and especially fuckable.”  _

“Do you mean it?” 

Kiyoomi snorts, “What does your lower back tell you right now?” 

Shouyou smirks, answering confidently. “That you’re the pervert. Bending me in half like that; holy shit. You haven’t gotten like  _ that _ before. All rough and hard, hot damn I’m getting turned on thinking about that aggressive side of you. ” 

A blush blooms across Kiyoomi’s cheeks in embarrassment; before he starts to attack Shouyou with tickles; peals of laughter coming out of Shouyou, “It’s  _ your  _ fault for making me so damn horny! Take it back!” 

“Okay! I give! I surrender! You’re not the pervert! I am!” 

Kiyoomi kisses him on the lips with a smile. “Safe to say we’re both perverts? Fair?”

“Yeah,” Shouyou smiles back and pecks another kiss on his lips, “Yeah. I’m good with that. We’re both perverts; only for each other.”

Kiyoomi nods in agreement, “Definitely, only for each other. How is your back anyways?”

“Hmm. It’s okay right now. Why?” 

“I was wondering—if you were up for more perverted things?” 

Shouyou’s eyes shone with new vigor. “You know I’m always down for that.” 

“Yeah? Well, I really wanna fulfill that promise of making you unable to walk tomorrow.”

“Oh. Yes. Let’s—oh please. Let’s do that. We have to now.”

Kiyoomi laughs. “Because we’re perverts?” 

“Duh!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,
> 
> I wasn't kidding on twitter when I said I was in a whole OmiHina mood. I need more content and I took it as a challenge to write something naughty. LOL. Omi fucks. periodt. 
> 
> Anyways, I have more OmiHina and more Hina-centric work down the pipeline. Please look forward to it!
> 
> Find me on twitter! [@ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/erzamikazuki)


End file.
